


Secrets of a Liar

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Oumeno Week, Spoilers from Chapter 4 onwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: After the fourth trial, Himiko, unable to reconcile the sadist Kokichi claimed to be vs the person who motivated her after Tenko’s and Angie’s deaths, confronts Kokichi. In realizing Kokichi’s secret, Himiko’s views of him and killing game are radically altered.Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 4's Pregame/KG Scene Rewriteprompt.Oumeno Week: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Secrets of a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 4's Pregame/**KG Scene Rewrite** prompt. I posted my Pregame fic, A Tale of Two Kokichis, a week early because it was a birthday gift for my friend. 
> 
> Despite being for the KG “rewrite” prompt, I didn’t actually change any of the events within the game, but added some scenes of my own in between existing scenes. All quotes of the characters remember are verbatim from the game; I didn’t change anything such as adding italics that weren’t already there. Spoilers from chapter 4 onwards. Enjoy!

“Everyone… hates me… so the role of villain is perfect for me…”

Kokichi’s earlier words swirled in his head. He stared at the whiteboard in his room. Pictures of the killing game participants were arranged on the left. Kaede and Rantaro. Kirumi and Ryoma. Kiyo with Angie and Tenko. _And…_ On the right side of the board, headshots of the survivors gazed back at Kokichi. Suspicious was written beside them.

Exhaling, Kokichi raised an arm. Pressed a finger to Miu’s portrait. Slid it over the left, to join the dead. Kokichi raised his hand and pressed two fingers against’ Gonta’s picture. He was smiling.

“I wanna enjoy this game filled with suspicion and betrayal from the bottom of my heart!”

“Krgh!” Kokichi balled his hand into a fist. Sucked a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Pounded the whiteboard. Head bowed, Kokichi’s forehead rested against the board. He pounded it again. Closed his eyes. _Gonta…_

Someone banged on the door.

“Wha…?” Kokichi slowly lifted his head. _Who would dare…? _

“Kokichi? Open up!”

_Himiko? That pipsqueak? _

More wailing on the door. “I know you’re in there! The lights are on. If you don’t open this right now, I’m going to start shouting. Everyone will come running!”

Gonta’s words replayed in his mind. “Just promise Gonta… that everyone forgive each other and be friends. Okay?”

“All right, I promise,” Kokichi had answered, tears in his eyes.

“Damn it all…” muttered Kokichi. Frowning, he stepped around the dozen boxes on his floor. Picked his way to the bedside table. On the bed his motive video rested. DICE. Their rule forbidding murder.

Swallowing hard, Kokichi pulled open the bottom drawer. Inside lay a large glass container with a gray lid. The vacuum invention Miu made. Kokichi winced.

Himiko pounded on the door.

“Hold onto your panties!” he called. “I’m coming!” Kokichi grabbed the device, set it out of sight behind the door, and flicked it on. Humming, it sucked up any possible camera bugs, if his theory was correct.

Kokichi glanced behind him. In one of the boxes were Miu’s electrohammers and bombs. Kokichi balled a fist. _Don’t lose sight of it. Of your plan._

He placed his hand on the doorknob. Turned it. Opened the door.

* * *

Himiko came face to face with Kokichi. She gasped. His pale, ashen face. Sweat messily pasted his bangs to his forehead. The tired, heavy slant to his shoulders. Dull lavender eyes bore into her. Himiko blinked. _Nyeh? We’re almost eye to eye. I thought he was taller. He’s always looking down at us, but he’s actually really small. I never realized…_

“Whaddya want.”

“Um…”

Something creaked. Gasping, Himiko whirled around. No one. From her vantage point of the second floor, Himiko could see everyone’s rooms. The pixel portraits stared back at her. The eyes of the dead. Less than half remained. Himiko shivered.

The mage glanced at the glass door entrance. No one else had arrived at the dormitories yet. _Everyone is probably still caring after Kaito. He coughed up a ton of blood. I gotta be quick. _

Heart still pounding, Himiko turned back to Kokichi. Behind him, Himiko glimpsed stacks of boxes. Anything could be stored inside. Weapons like in Maki’s lab. Kokichi’s words rang through her mind.

“I _am_ the supreme leader of evil, so it's obvious my personality would be twisted. The more you suffer, the more I enjoy it.”

Himiko swallowed. Clenched her trembling hands. _Be brave. Like Tenko said, don’t hold yourself back! _

“Why did you say those awful things, Kokichi?”

Kokichi pressed his lips into a tight line. “Cuz it’s the truth? Hello. You guys wanted to know the truth about me so badly so I told ya. But if you’re just going to pester me until I tell whatever new lie or truth you wanna hear now, then beat it. You can tell yourself it already.” 

“No, that’s wrong. Why did you say those awful things about yourself, Kokichi?”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “Huh?”

“You helped me after Tenko and Angie died. Told me to stop lying to myself. To stop holding my emotions back.” Himiko lifted her head to gaze at him. “No one forced you to do that. No one else even thought of saying such a thing. But you did it anyway.”

Exhaling, Kokichi picked at the dirt beneath his nails. “Your blubbering was annoying. I’d thought I’d shut you up, but here you are, whining again. I shouldn’t have bothered.” 

“If you hadn’t…” Biting her lip, Himiko clutched the front of her sweater. “If I kept bottling up my feelings, I could have gotten so lonely that I might have…” She screwed her eyes shut. “I might have…”

Kokichi’s eyes widened fractionally. Then he scowled. “Sadists don’t save people.”

Himiko gasped. “Sadists don’t…” The floor swayed beneath her feet. Memories of the killing game tumbled through her mind. Kokichi saying he enjoys the exciting, not-so-boring killing game. Him calling their dead classmates weeds which could easily be replaced. Pale, she murmured, “You’re right… You’re right so then all along you…

“Nyeeeeeh!” Himiko yanked on Kokichi’s arm towards the stairs.

“Whoa! What are you doing, you idiot?” Kokichi gripped the doorframe.

Struggling, Himiko ground her feet and pulled. “You’re coming with me. Right now! We hafta talk to the others!” _If I get him to talk, get the others to see that he’s not…!_

“Have you lost your mind?”

Himiko whipped her head up, shouting, “You’re planning on doing something drastic, right?! Something to end the killing game!”

Kokichi stilled. Growling, Kokichi wrenched his hand out of her grip. “If you tattle, so what? Why would anyone listen to you? You, the delusional mage who thinks magic actually is real? You’re a kook.”

Head bowed, Himiko fisted her hands. “Yeah, people say what I do just simple tricks. Call me crazy. Say I’m not a magician or a mage. But no matter what I’m Angie’s and Tenko’s friend. And _you_ helped me realize that.” She lifted her head. Despite the tears, her eyes smoldered like fire. “So no matter what lie you tell or stupid thing you do, you can’t change that fact.”

Kokichi stared at her, lips parted. He murmured, “You really are delusional.”

Himiko smiled. “Maybe I am.”

Exhaling in frustration, Kokichi angrily raked a hand through his hair. “Fine! Believe what you want about me. But don’t go crying when I stab you in the back later!” He slammed the door closed.

Himiko didn’t hear any footsteps walking away from the door. Just the sound of her panting. Somewhere below a heater kicked on.

_Crying, huh?_

Shuichi said, “You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”

Frowning, Himiko gazed down at her hand that had held Kokichi’s wrist. _Without Gonta, is he all alone like me? Will he cry like I did after Tenko and Angie died? _

“Wait!” Kokichi’s voice screamed in her head. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. “If you’re going to punish him then please… punish me too. I’m prepared for it! If you’re gonna execute Gonta, then I–

“W-Wait, please!” Tears streamed down Kokichi’s face. “I don’t want this! Don’t go, Gonta!”

Himiko closed her eyes, exhaling. _…He already has cried. _

The mage stepped forward, raising her voice. “Hey, Kokichi! Whatever you’re planning, it better not make you or anyone else cry, okay?” Voice thick, Himiko choked, “For Gonta… for Gonta’s and Miu’s sake.”

Himiko heard Kokichi sliding down the other side of the door.

“You have to promise me.”

Voices arose outside the dormitories. Wide-eyed, Himiko whirled around. Through the glass doors, she could see Shuichi and the others approaching in the distance. She turned back to Kokichi’s door. “Promise me! I won’t leave until you do and the others are coming! Kokichi!”

“Okay, okay, fine! I promise! Man, you’re such a pain…”

Himiko exhaled. Sniffing, she rubbed her face. Smiled. Then she flew down the stairs, crossed the ground floor, and climbed the staircase on the girls’ side. Himiko’s steps slowed as she reached the end of the second-floor hallway. She rested her hand on the doorknob. Looked back. Kokichi’s door was directly opposite of hers.

“Sadists don’t save people.”

_All right, Kokichi. _Himiko pulled out one of Tenko’s hair ribbons from her pocket. _I’ll keep your secret. Act like I didn’t realize your lie. Act like I hate you. _Himiko turned the doorknob. Entered her dark room. Closed the door behind her.

_You just have to keep your promise. _

* * *

“…That was a lie… obviously… H-How could a game… that you’re forced to play… be fun…? I had to think this game was fun to survive… I had to lie to myself!”

Kaito murmured, “You little…”

“The bastards who created this game to toy with our lives… and the shits enjoying it… They all… piss me off! Th-That’s why… I’m willing to do whatever it takes… to end this game!”

Standing in the trial grounds, Kaito relayed Kokichi’s final words. Wide-eyed, Maki asked, “Kokichi said… that?”

Exhaling, Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “That coulda been a lie, too. He probably just said it so I’d cooperate with him.”

Eyes downcast, Keebo made a fist. “Was it really a lie…? I think his dying words may have been the honest truth…”

Himiko’s eyes burned. Her jaw quivered. _A magician never reveals their secrets. _She sucked in a shaky breath. Thrust a finger. “No, it’s definitely a lie. He’s not the type to shed real tears.”

Tsumugi demurred, “I wonder which one it is…”

Head bowed, Himiko’s bangs cast her face in shadow. She clutched her chest. _How could you, Kokichi? You stupid liar. You broke your promise. _She wiped her face.

_You made me cry. _

* * *

Head down, Himiko staggered away from the Monokuma fountain and the trial grounds. The cool night air washed over her. Himiko’s legs felt like lead. Her feet shuffled forward, never leaving the ground. Body ached from head to toe. 

Shuichi, Maki, and Tsumugi walked ahead, heading towards the courtyard. Keebo turned around. He was the only leaving the trial grounds with no red-rimmed eyes from Kaito’s execution; as a robot he couldn’t cry. “Himiko?” He asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

Hiccupping, Himiko furiously rubbed her face. “I’m fine. I’m just upset about Ko– Kaito.”

Keebo sighed quietly. “I understand.” He enveloped her in a hug. Despite his cold metal frame, his machinery emitted a warm heat. In her ear he breathed, “Cry enough for both of us. For both of them.”

Himiko sucked a sharp breath. Tears spilled down her face. She nodded. “O-oka… Whaaaaaaaahaha!” Wailing, Himiko buried her face into his shoulder. Her body racked with sobs.

Keebo held her tight. Rocked her back and forth slightly. Back and forth. Back and forth.

* * *

Groaning, Himiko cracked her eyes. She sat up. Gasped. Thanks to the explosion, the secret entrance to the library was blocked with a large pile of rubble. “No!” Himiko cried, standing up. Hobbling, Himiko rushed to the pile. “Shuichi! Tsumugi! Can you hear me?” Jaw clenched, she pushed away a few rocks. A small avalanche of rocks and dust tumbled down. Yelping, Himiko stepped back. _No good… _

Himiko cupped her hands around her mouth. “Keebo, Maki! I’m stuck!”

No answer.

Tears welled up. _There’s gotta be another way… _Himiko’s eyes darted over her surroundings. She squinted in the dark. Boulders and debris were strewn across the room. Motherkuma’s severed mechanical head lay on the floor. The red velvet couches lay in a broken heap. She couldn’t hear anything. The silence was deafening, like her ears were plugged. As silent as a tomb.

“Ngh!” Himiko pounded the walls beside the entrance. “Shuichi! Maki! Help me!” Fumbling in the dark, Himiko smashed her fists into along every wall. Voice raw, she screamed, “HEEELP!”

Silence.

Eyes wide, Himiko whipped her head around. Sweat poured down her face. _Where else…?_ She tried every wall. Blood oozed from her chafed hands. Himiko even stomped her foot on the ground. “Everyone! Are you there? Don’t leave me…!”

The ground began rumbling beneath her feet. Crying out, Himiko caught herself from falling. _No… _“I don’t wanna die…! Not when we’re so close to the truth…

“Tenko, Angie…” She closed her eyes. Swayed on her feet. Fell against a wall. “Kokichi…”

_I’ll see you all soon…_

The rumbling ceased.

“Nyeh?” Himiko opened an eye. A rectangular opening in the wall had appeared. Faint light radiated from it. An exit.

“I’m sorry.”

Himiko whipped her head around. No one was there. Himiko breathed hard. Touched her face. It was wet with tears. Smiling, Himiko wiped her eyes. “It’s okay, Kokichi. Thank you.” She turned to the tunnel.

Head held high, Himiko walked towards the light.


End file.
